The New Me!
by FanFics4Evers
Summary: Ally Dawson changed into a nerd once her mother died she's finally getting used to it and wants people to notice her more (Ausally and some Trez Moments)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is going to be a long one)

Chapter 1

(Ally's Prov)

Hey im Ally Dawson im 16 years old and I have my sister Alex and my dad my mum died when I was younger I don't know what happened but all I know is she died peacefully urgh that also reminds me it the anniversary of my mums death of course no one mentions it but we know it is when my mum died Alex and me grew apart because I like to grieve but Alex likes to shut out her problems when I wanted to talk about it she wanted to forget it that's when we started to talk less and less then we drifted apart to hardly talking . Me and Alex are completely different she's a popular and im a nerd I dress in geeky clothes I wear geeky round glasses and wear my hair in a loose pony tail and baggy clothes today I have decided to change my look and my goody-goody attitude im suddenly tired of not being notice anymore I changed my look about three years ago when my mum died the pain was just too hard to cope with so I decided I wasn't going to be noticed so I changed my look and became a goody –good. So today Im making a changed to my style when I finally decided to get up I went to my closet and picked out my red tank top my black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and my red high tops and laid it down on my bed got out a towel from of the shelf and got in the shower after 10 minutes I got out changed into my outfit dried my hair and left it in natural curls and my blonde tips added some Smokey eye shadow some blush and eyeliner and mascara after i was satisfied with my appearance I grabbed my bag and hopped downstairs to see Trish talking to Alex I decided to skip breakfast this morning I got in the kitchen I got a wolf whistle from Trish and a snide comment from Alex I just shook it off.

'Come on guys we are going to be late' I said

as I walked in and grabbed my keys to my car of the counter and we made our way to the door and to the car and made our way to school.

(Line Break)

(Austin's Prov)

Hey everyone im Austin Moon 16 Years old yes the Austin moon The player and quarterback of Marino High School and the leader of the poplars there are the guys Me Trent Dez and Ethan and the girls Ashley Cassidy Alex **(A/N Yes as in Ally's Sister)** yes now I know her sister is a nerd but Alex is hot and so is Ally Yes I admit it I may have a small crush on ally but it's nothing important anyway enough about that nerd so as I was saying I got up and go into my closet and pick out my red high tops my leather jacket and a blue checked shirt and my white skinny jeans I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to see Dez sat on the counter waiting and texting on his phone as soon as I walked into the kitchen he looked up and

said ' ready to go ' I nodded

and we walked outside to my car yes my car I have my licences I drive a red sports cars when we finely arrived at school I saw in the far left of the parking lot was a red Sports wonder who that could be maybe a new girl I hope she hot what im a player as I walk into school, i see the corridors silent and all eyes are on a girl in a leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and red high tops with curls and blonde tips I wonder who she is I walk up to my locker too see the guys there I walk over there and instantly grab their attention they turn to me and I ask them

'Guys who's the girl' they reply

'don't know but she fit thats for sure'

just then something catches my eye the new girls with that Latina girl what's her name Tina Trina no Trish but if it is true then the girl must be

'Ally Dawson' I said out loud

all the guys looked at me and said

'Huh'

just as I was about to repeat myself Alex comes up with Ashley and Cassidy I look at Ally and then back at Alex and

say'Alex what's happened to your sister'

she looks at me like I have just said lets concur the world then she said

I don't know you know me and ally don't have a special relationship she will just flip out if I ask her but I did see her writing in her diary the other day saying she was tired off you guys teasing her and how this week is going to be hell but I don't know what that means so please can the teasing be turned down a little please she pleaded

just as she says that ally turns around and our eyes meet i smile at her and she just flips her hair and walks to the canteen

End of chapter 1 Hope you liked it please review and comment anyway I can changed it XXX


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

(Ally's Prov)

As I strode into the school corridor all eyes were clued to me it kind of freaked me out as I made my way to my locker all I heard was whispers like who is that she must be new are you sure that's a girl I mean come on I have long brown with blond tips in my hair course im a girl. As I finally got to my locker with Trish Alex was off with the poplars urgh I mean she never stuck up for me she just try's to pretend it's not happening it's like she doesn't have a voice anymore I mean come on im her sister for god sake she could at least say something anything im snapped out as off my trance but Trish calling my name

'ALLY I have been talking to you for the past 5 minutes did you hear what I said'

' Yeah Trish I totally heard what you said' I lied

she just scoffed and replied

' what was the last thing I said then' she had me there so I decided to admit it

'OK fine I wasn't sorry what did you say Trish' she smiled

victoriously (A/N Think it's a word) and replied

'I said is the old bad but Ally coming back she said smiling cheekily

' I groaned and replied

' Triiish Im not badass' she smirked

' Really then have you done you project for class I replied

' Fine I haven't and I don't care about it now dropp it

' She dramatically Gasped

'Come on Trish lets go to the canteen im board I said

as I shut my lock and turned around and met eyes with Austin Moon urgh I hate him he smiled at me I just glared at him and walked off with Trish.

(Austin Prov)

As I saw Trish and Ally go into the canteen I thought it would be fun to have a little fun with her I said to the group

'Come on guys lets go say hi to Trish and Ally'

Alex groaned and replied

'Fine but if you take it too far and she snaps ant you I'll be the one laughing

she says with a smirk I laugh and rely

'OK whatever'

Line break

As we get into the canteen Trish and Ally are sat in the far corner writing in that brown book she has her head always buried in I walk over and great her

'Hey Dorkson' I Say and my friends snigger

she doesn't ever glance at me so I say

'Im talking to you' she ignores me

So I yank the book out of her hand and put it up higher so she can't read it she stands up and say

'Hello ... Austin how can I make you presence feel welcoming' she says through gritted teeth

' now give me my book back'' she says and i report

'Fine if you can reach it dwarf you can have it'

she does something that shocks everybody and kicks me in the shin and says

'Congratulations you just got kicked by a dwarf ' she replies while clapping as I reach for my foot I drop the book and before I can even blink it in her bag already

'ALLY ' Alex says

'OMG she talks' Alex mouth drops and she reply's

'what did you just say to me what gives you the right right to speak to me like that'

Ally smirks and comments

' Since your friends speak to me like that so i thought why not speak to my sister like it you know im surprised they even know im related to you I thought you would of just lied and said im a dork that means nothing to you because that's how you act do me a favor Al don't talk to me i sure to hell wont speak tot you then it means we are both happy at least'

just as ally says that Ashley buts in and says

'Who do you think you are talking to you can't talk her like that'

Ally replies

'Im talking to my so called SISITER but I guess she not even that any more btw sis thanks for the support this week I could of really used it.

Alex just looks at ally confused ally scoffed and said

'Oh MY FUCK GOD YOU DON'T REMEMBER DO YOU

Trish stands up and says ' wow al really you have no clue that exactly3 years ago wednesday your own mym died wow i guess you are as bad as Ally makes out you are are you all right Al 'Trish turns to ally and Ally scruches up her nose grabbed her bag and walked past Alex bumping into her purposely and saying

'Have a nice life Alex '

with that she walks out and I say shocked

'Who was that and what was that about and what happened to your mum Alex

I'll talk to you later Aust right now I need to see what's got into her and what's up and what she talking about by guys sorry about your foot Austin and with that she's gone.

End of chapter 2 hope you like Review and Read please xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ally's Prov)

As me and Trish head to class I wipe the few tear that are in my eyes and put on a fake smile just as Trish asks me

'Ally are you OK I mean you just kick Austin In the shin shouted to Alex about your mums death and snapped at Ashley what the HELL happened back there'

Trish says with amusement in her voice I stop and turn to her and let out a big sigh and reply with a smile on my face

'I think I finally lost it I mean FOR FUCK SAKE do they have to be so stuck up and does Alex really have to hiss at me like that I mean come on SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER FOR FUCK SAKE hello a little support would be nice not a lecture from my sister who BTW Im am older by like 3 months I mean COME ON WHAT THE HELL '

I let out a frustrated sigh and Trish just laughs and says

'OMG How long have you wanted to say that to them' I smirk and

Say 'too fucking long Trish too fucking long'

'Come on we are gonna be late for class she say while dragging me too class

I groan

Line break

(Austin's Prov)

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I say

As Me, Dez, Trent and Ethan walk to class Ethan was first to respond by

Saying 'I think that's a girl who was a girls that has finally snapped'

I reply' Hey guys what did Ally mean when she said about having support from Alex about her mums death' I question them

Trent answers 'well I heard their mum died but they don't know what happened to her apparently Alex just shut all the problems out and well Ally didn't take it too well she wanted to talk Alex just wanted to pretend it's not happening that's when they got into a big fight and have never really talked since then there not even as close as they are now I guess they just drifted apart'

He states with a shrug

'I reply 'how come Alex didn't tell us that then' Dez replies '

'well like Trent said she doesn't want to talk about it its painful did you see the pain in ally's face when she was shouting It has too hurt but guys have you notice whenever we piss her off or bully her she has no emotion it's like her emotions don't exists' just as Dez says as he stops us we turn to him and say 'what'

He says 'when you guys push her books down or shove her into the lockers and she doesn't do anything like cry or scream she just emotionless and you say she just trying to not embarrass herself more i don't think its that i think she been through so much she doesn't have any emotions left like its she just emotionless' we stare at him in awe i say

'dude you just said something smart' he goes back to being well Dez and replies 'well im Dez of course hey have you seen my turtle ' i say

'no bud i haven't sorry' and we turn back into class

but the word EMOTIONLESS is ringing in my head

That we make it into class and see ally and Trish sat in the back of the room I smile at her and she rolls her eyes and look away

'Come on guys do you want to sit next to them'

I state and they nod we walk to the back off the class just in time to hear ally shout  
OMG TRIIIISHHH SHUT UP she moaned with amusement in her voice

as we sit down ally gets up out of her seat I whistle and

Say 'nice ass you got their Dawson'

The boys snigger and she stops dead in her tracks and slowly turns around and raises her eyebrow at me and breaths

'WHAT did you just say to me' I smirk

And get up stepping closer to her as she steps back I smile and

Say 'I said you got a nice ass their you know '

She makes a disgusted face and

Says 'NEVER and I mean NEVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN OK

she replies through gritted teeth I smirk and step closer to her and soon enough she pushed up against the teacher's desk I smile because I have her trapped and then state '

AND what are you gunna do if I do' she breathes in and

Says 'just don't ok just don't' and I smirk and

Reply 'You know you don't just have a nice ASS you have a nice

AUSTIN she cuts me off

I smirk and

she say 'DON'T EVAN THINK ABOUT IT LET ALONE SAY IT OK AND I MEAN IT ...DON'T '

I smirk at her yet again and move my hand down to her hip and a hand on her cheek and move my lips so there just next to her ear and I whisper

'I won't say it again if I can do one thing first though'

She smiles wearily and says' And what's that' I smirk and move closer to her lips as she replies

'You wouldn't dare do what I think you're going to do '

I smile and she move just so my lips brush against hers before I can even blink she lifts her knee up and knees me in groin I pull away from the kiss and curl over holding my stomach she smiles and kneels down and whisper in my ear loud enough so people can hear it and says

'I suggest next time it will be harder and if you ever want to be able to have kids one day make sure that never happens again ... OK' she smiles sweetly and

With that she gets up and walk back to her seat with satisfying smile on her lips as she reaches her seat the guys ask me

'Did it hurt like hell '

I groan and they laugh as I can finally get up to sit in my seat just as the teacher comes in with the rest of the students class goes by quickly then something interesting happens

(Ally's Prov)

After with what happened with Austin the class went by quickly but just as the bell went the teacher asks for our assments I smiled at her I said

' Sorry Mrs Note I didn't do it

she frowned and asked me

'And why is that Mrs Dawson ' I smiled at her and replied

'Because I couldn't be bothered to do it '

then mrs note frowned even more and said

'Right well Mrs Dawson you have a detention after school on Wednesday '

some of the class gasped and Austin turned around and Raised and raised and eye brow at my I huffed and said

' Unless you want a slap to go with a knee in your groin then I suggest turning around

he smirked and turned around as class ended me and Trish made our way to our lockers to see Alex standing there as soon as we reached my locker Alex yells

' WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THIS MORNING '

As soon as she says that all my anger just builds up inside me and I shout back to her

' WELL MAYBE IM PISSED OFF YOU KNOW GETTING UP EVERY DAY TO HAVE ANTOHER DAY FROM HELL AND THEN THE WORST PART OF THE DAY IS NOT WHEN IM MADE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE SCHOOL FYI BY MY SISTERS FRIEND AND SHE DOES NOTHING ABOUT IT BUT ITSCWHEN SHE GETS HOME AND ACTS LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED I MEAN FOR FUCK SAKE ALEX YOU ACT LIKE IM A FUCKING PROBLEM THAT ONE PROBLEM YOU CANT PUSH AWAY FOR ONCE COZ GUESS WHAT YOU CANT RUN OR HIDE FROM YOUR PROBLEMS FOREVER I WAS READY TO FACE MINE BUT YOU WERENT SO RIGHT NOW ALEX I AM DONE I AM DONE WITH YOU AND YOU FUCKING FRIENDS MAKING MY LIKE A LIVING HELL I AM DONE ARGUING AND FIHGTING WITH YOU AND I WAS THINKING OF MAKING YOU CHOOSE ME OR YOUR FRIENDS BUT LET ME MAKE YOUR DECISION EASYER ON YOU CUT ME OUT OF YOU LIFE AND I'LL PRETEND YOU DON'T EXISTS' Right now everyone in the hall way and all Alex's friends are standing behind me I take a breath close my eyes breath and turn around to see AUSTIN FUCKING MOON I say

'MOVE' They don't budge so

I say

' Right now im not in the fucking mood MOVE I say with each word dripping with poison they eventually move and me and Trish walk to class But just as we are about to turn the corner Alex shouts

' IF YOU HAVE FACED YOURS THEN TELL EVERY IN THIS HALL WAY WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY MUM ISN'T AROUND '

I turn around and say to everyone

'FINE WELL EVERYONE IN THIS HALL ALL KNOW MY MOTHER PENNY DAWSON WELL 3 YEAR AGO ON FRIDAY SHE DIED YEP THAT'S RIGHT SHE DIED AND THAT WHY MY LIFE CHANGED THAT DAY SO NOW EVERYONE KNOWS MAYBE ALEX ' and I turn to Alex ' YOU CAN FINALLY EXCEPT SHES GONE AND RIGHT NOW I ONLY HAVE YOU I NEEDED YOU THAT DAY BUT WHERE WERE YOU DOING... WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO MAKING OTHER PEOPLE FEEL SMALL SO YOU CAN FEEL BETTER,ABOUT YOURSELF'

I yelled and everyone in the hall way was silent I smirked

i turn to alex and say 'MAYBE YOU CAN EXCEPT SHE'S GONE AND AND MAYBE YOU CAN FINALLY FACE YOUR PROBLEMS RATHER THEN RUNNING FROM THEM'

and with that i walked with Trish to go to next period which is free period

**There you have it chapter three please Read and Review xxx**


End file.
